


Peace at Last

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Crowley thinks about how lucky he is to finally have this more peaceful life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Peace at Last

Crowley trailed the tip of his finger along Aziraphale’s shoulder blades, the skin warm and soft beneath his touch, his angel sighed in contentment snuggling against his pillow. He was asleep for the first time in his existence, a nasty habit he’d picked up from Crowley ever since the barely avoided apocalypse. Crowley hadn’t slept much since the events that occurred, he was content to watch his love, to think about the brilliant soft white wings that were safely hidden away. Wings that looked like Crowley’s once had thousands of years ago, he hardly recalled how his own wings had looked before they had become blackened and weighed down with soot and smoke. He leaned over pressing a kiss between Aziraphale’s shoulder blades, lips lingering against his skin. 

Admittedly that last sunny day on the wall of Eden when he’d first spoken to the angel, he had been envious, longing for the days when his own wings had shown so beautifully, light and soft to the touch. Over the years, the centuries that jealousy had ebbed away, only the longing had remained, but not just for his wings. Crowley had fallen so quickly for him, he hadn’t even realized it, hadn’t wanted to. It was dangerous for a demon to be in love, worse so when a demon was in love with an angel, an angel that admittedly, rightfully had done his best to keep Crowley at a distance. He had resented him for so long, it had hurt each time that Aziraphale refused to acknowledge him as a friend, as a partner, every shared kiss in darkened taverns and in the backs of carriages was treated as a dirty secret. A sin that was meant to be ignored, forgotten, but Crowley had never been able to forget, how could he?

God had torn that light from his core, that ability to feel love for everything and everyone, leaving him empty and hollow. Aziraphale had reignited that light, each gentle brush of his lips against his own had ignited that spark within the darkness, had made him feel truly alive. Now centuries later he could share a bed, to share a home with him. There was no more hiding from angels and demons, there were no sides, there was only them and them alone.


End file.
